child of the underworld
by nerdbird
Summary: what happened when hades haves a child with a demi-god and she show up at camp half-blood
1. Chapter 1

Here is my first fanfiction... (Please don't be mean!) And a special thank you to NinjaNakkiofCabin11 and Rekanele.

Please let me know you are out there. Please.

Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or the HOO

My life was normal. Until my foster mother showed her true colors, not like yelling at me in front of my foster father, but turning into a monster. But I'm getting ahead of myself.

It started when my best friend Rhett, who has long, flaming red hair, the brightest green eyes anyone had ever seen—she also was the next door neighbor's daughter—came over to my house. Rhett and I went into the kitchen to grab some Coke and chocolate chip cookies (because our parents said we had to layoff of the sugar) .We thought no one was home.

Then I heard the sound of breaking glass. I jumped immediately out of my seat and ran to the kitchen to see my foster mother with six arms, six heads with four eyes each, and at the lower part of her body, six hideous dogs with mouth containing three rows of razor sharp teeth. Hiss.

"Daughter of the Underworld must die! She insults the Gods," she hissed.

At first I thought she meant Rhett, but she dropped Rhett and came after me. Thinking quickly, I grabbed a knife.

She started to laugh. "Pitiful demigod! You should know steel doesn't hurt me!"

She laughed some more, and I didn't know what to do. My first thought was to get Rhett and me out of the house, but something weird happened to my foster father, who came running into the kitchen with a bronze knife. And the moment he saw the fiend, he dropped the knife. Just looking at the beast, I grabbed the bronze knife and ran up to the monster.

"NO, DON'T GET CLOSE TO IT!" I heard my foster father yell, but it was too late. I was face to face with one of its heads and I took one stab. She turned into dust.

"Are you okay, Olivia? And Rhett?" My foster father asked.

Rhett just nodded, who was sitting in the corner of the room, her red hair tangled.

"And you?" he asked again.

"What was that thing?" I almost yelled.

"Um... a Scylla, a t-"

I was looked down to see a goat's hooves.

"You are a faun, I mean a satyr," I stated as he picked up Rhett, who was still in shock.

"What gave it away? My real name is Zahur," he said sarcastically. I didn't reply and got into the car next to Rhett.

"Okay, where are we going?" Rhett said.

"To Camp Half-Blood," he answered.

"What's Camp Half-Blood? What's a demigod?" Rhett asked.

"Okay, you know about the Greek gods? Well, they are real, and have children with mortals. And that child is a demigod, half-god and half mortal," he answered.

"What did she mean when she said, 'I insult the Gods'? I don't remember insulting any godly people," I asked.

He didn't say anything.

We didn't talk for the rest of the ride until we stopped at a strawberry field.

"We are here!" Zahur sang and look down to see the time. "7:00! Just in time for dinner!"

"Are we going to have strawberries for dinner? What's for breakfast? Blueberries. I know you can't cook but strawberries for din-" I stop to see an archway that looked like a three year old wrote it. I was about to tell Zahur that this has to be a joke, but I look again to see CAMP HALF-BLOOD.

We walked up to a pine tree.

"Okay, you two are safe. Go to the big, blue house and tell Chiron that Zahur sent you and that you two fought a Scylla," he told us. Then he ran away. We slowly walked to the big, blue house. Not knowing what to expect.

Please tell me what you think! Does it move too fast? The anonymous review is on, so if you don't have an account, you can review! And Percy and Annabeth will come later at some point. If I just get one review I will write more! Please be nice!


	2. the notebook

Thank you to the people who are reading this =) And a special thank you to NinjaNakkiofCabin11 and Rekanele.

Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or the HOO.

Olivia: Yes you do.

Me: What are you doing out of the story? I don't own PJO or the HOO.

Olivia: ...

Me: Okay, back to the story!

We got to the blue house, when I noticed it had a wraparound porch with some lounge chairs, a card table, and an empty wheelchair. Wind chimes shaped like nymphs turned into trees as they spun. Rhett just stared at the wind chime and tried to detangle her hair, while I was trying to find a good place to put the knife that Zahur didn't ask for back.

"Hello," said a voice behind us. Rhett jumped, and I dropped the knife.

We slowly turned to see a man (well, the top half) with curly brown hair and a well trimmed beard. He wore an ironed T-shirt that said "Blame the horse". The lower half was a white stallion.

"H-h-hello, sir" Rhett stuttered.

I backed away, not paying attention where I was stepping. I slipped on the knife I dropped and my elbow landed in horse poop. Rhett burst out laughing. So does the horse man and three boys and two girls. Rhett helped me up.

"Hi, who are you? Then I'll tell you who I am," I said.

One of the boys was still laughing. He looked like a Latino elf with curly black hair, pointy ears, a cheerful babyish face, and a mischievous smile.

The boy to his left was blond, had blue eyes, and a scar on his upper lip. To the elf's right was a dark haired and green eyes boy who looked like Harry Potter without glasses. One of the girls had a deep tan, curly blond hair and gray eyes—a stereotypical Californian. The other girl had chocolate brown hair—which was cut choppy and uneven with thin strands braided down the sides—and had kaleidoscope eyes.

"I'm Chiron," said the horse man.

"I'm Jason Grace, son of Jupiter," said Blue Eyes.

"I'm Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus," said the elf.

"I'm Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon," said the Harry Potter look alike.

"Annabeth Chase, Daughter of Athena," said California Girl.

"Piper McLean, Daughter of Aphrodite," Said Kaleidoscope Eyes.

"Rhett Jenkins, daughter of some goddess," my best friend said.

"Olivia Wooten, daughter of someone," I said.

"How do know you are a daughter of some goddess, Rhett?"

"Um, I live with my d-"

There was a bowl of cereal floating over her head.

"Hail, Rhett Jenkins, Daughter of Demeter, the goddess of agriculture."

Then a boy with dark, silky hair and olive skin came out of nowhere. I jumped and slipped again. No one was laughing.

"Hi, I'm Nico Di Angelo, son of Hades." He helped me up

"Thanks," I said, once I was on my feet.

"Do any of you know why Persephone threw this at me?"- He held up a notebook that had seen better days- "and yelled at me to come here?"

Chiron grabbed the notebook and went ghost pale. Then he just stared at me and said, "Abyssus abyssum invocat!"

I knew it was Latin and something bad.

Then Jason barked, "That is a beastly thing to say about someone you don't know."

"What is it?" the whole room yelled.

Then someone came in with tiger-patterned pajamas. He had a red nose, big watery eyes, and curly hair so black it looked purple.

"What in Hades' name is going on? Oh great, new campers," he said.

"Mr. D, this camper is not an ordinary camper." Chiron showed him the notebook.

I couldn't take not knowing. "OKAY, LISTEN; I HAVE NO CLUE WHAT YOU ARE TALKING ABOUT! ALL I KNOW IS MY FOSTER MOTHER TURNED INTO A SCYLLA AND I STABBED IT WITH THIS KNIFE-" I held up the knife- "AND SHE TURNED INTO DUST, AND MY FOSTER FATHER IS A FAUN WHO TOOK ME TO YOU NUT JOBS!" I exploded.

After that, I didn't feel like talking.

"That isn't possible. The only person that killed it was Heracles. A demigod can't get near it without being poisoned," Annabeth explained.

"She is not a demigod, Annabeth," Chiron sighed.

"WHAT do you mean? Then she has to be a goddess," Annabeth replied.

"No, she is 75% god and 25% mortal. Her mother was the only demigod of Persephone and her father is no other than Hades. The gods try to avoid having children with demigods. If one is born, the gods kill it. I'm surprise the Scylla was your first monster. Children of the Big Three normally get attacked at 7 or 10. I'm just surprised," Mr. D explained.

Everyone just stared at me.

"How old are you?" Chiron asked. Everyone was still staring.

"Thirteen," I answered

"May I see the notebook, please?" I asked. Mr. D handed it over. "Thank you."

I began to read the elegant handwriting out loud.

"'Ms. Olivia Wooten, as you know you are not a demigod, or a goddess. Your mother was the only demigod I had; she died giving birth to you.'"

Chiron walked to his office.

"'At her funeral, your father had a great idea of showing up and he gave your grandfather a heart attack. I tried to talk him into raising you in the Underworld, but he said, 'We can't because if your mother (Demeter)or Hermes saw Olivia, she will be dead meat'. We tried our best to keep the monsters away, but we let that Scylla slip. BUT DO NOT LEAVE CAMP HALF-BLOOD NO MATTER WHAT. Zeus will have your head if you do. And Nico, don't talk her into shadow traveling. Your father insisted me on giving you this'."

I pulled out an iron knife. Nico's eyes widened.

"Is that what I think it is?" he said.

"'The Blade of Death. It can kill anything with a touch. It can't kill the gods, Nico (sadly)-'"

"Hey!" Nico yelled at the notebook.

"'- or you. I think you got your mother's gift of setting plants on fire. Love Persephone,'" I finished.

And Chiron came back with a picture of a girl—with an ageless face, dark brown hair, a golden tan, and the deepest green eyes—who was smiling into the camera. My mother. The only thing I had of her was the eyes, but they weren't as deep. But I have pale white skin, and fry if I spend more than an hour in the sun. And brown hair, so dark, people count it as black.

"Nico, will you show Ms. Wooten around?" Chiron asked.

I had to give the picture back.

Please tell me what you think! The anonymous review is on so if you don't have an account you can review!


	3. The lightning

**Hello,to the people who are nice a enough to read this. Please review!**

**Me: Like always ****I do not own PJO or the HOO**

**Rhett and Olivia:What starts with a T, ends with a T, and has T in it?**

**Me: What the bloody fish? This is the disclaimer! Back into the story!NOW!**

**Rhett: Answer the riddle.**

**Me: * Pick up a baseball bat* NOW!**

**Olivia: *Grab Rhett and leave***

**Me: Thank you! Now to the story.**

After the camp tour**, **Nico showed me a cabin that was all black (no conplaints) Green fire around the perimeter, skeletons warriors on the sides of the door that seem to watch your ever move. "Um... home sweet home. You like it? I know the skeletons is a bit over the top but Hades like to know his children are safe. And I going to keep mumbling like this if you don't start talking.I thought girl like to talk b-" Nico rambled "Sorry it's bit of shocking when you be told that the gods want to killed you, you know." I said sarcastically.

We walked to see a hallway with two doors on one it had Nico's name on it and the other had my name on it on each side just like the front door two skeleton were guarding the doors "I guessed Hades spang for the two for one deal ?" I said and Nico burst out laughing and lead me to a semi-messes living room that look like it blong in a Ikea ad. with a 55' inch T.V. that hang on the wall, a cross the room was a olive green couch with 2 lounges and armchair on each side was a black side table with drawer, hanging from the ceiling were pendant lamps the room was so light and airy I was in awed." Do you like it?" I jumped almost I forgot that Nico was there and the gods want me dead. Almost. "It's amazing" still awed by the room "Do you want see your room?" He asked "What is this extreme makeover home edition?" I asked, he was laughing again than there was knock at the door "Come in" Nico and me said simultaneity "Jinx" again we said simultaneity and both of us burst out laughing. It was Rhett,Percy,Annabeth,Leo,Piper,Jason and a girl I didn't recognize with black spiky hair, a silver tiara across her brow,her face had a super-healthy glow to it and brilliant blue eyes " Thalia Grace Hunter of Artemis,Daughter of Zeus, and your first cousin."

"How about us?" Percy and Jason said simultaneity

"I'm older" she replyed

"Hi, I'm Olivia Wooten and no offense I think Percy old."

The whole room start to laughing except Rhett,Nico and me

"Trust me, I'm immortal It comes with being a Hunter. How old are you?"

"Cool, I'm thirteen." I stated

"If you want to join the Hun-" she implied but Nico started to yell

" NO! YOU HUNTERS ALREADY GOT THE ONLY HADES DAUGHTER ,BEFORE HADES COULD CAME HER! AND SHE DEAD! I THOUGH HUNTER SUPPOSE TO IMMORTAL! AND GUESS WHAT? SHE -" He pointed to me-" IS THE LAST DAUGHTER HADES HAS! NO MORE AFTER HER!" I felt the air pressure dropped. And I see a bolt of lightning hit Nico's chest and he fly across the room.I ran to him to make sure he okay, he was still breathing that good, some thing came over me. I gabbed Η λεπίδα του θανάτου, (**A/N the blade of death) **I was out for blood, she hurt my half-brother, My vision changed and I charge at her. She try to zap me, but I'm to quick Thalia blockes me then flowers start coming form the floor like something from a horror movie they start to wrap around her feet and move upword and I knock her shield out of her hand along with her sword, somehow I pin her down, death was inches from her throat when someone pulls me off of her and, man they have a strong grip and the world when black.

When I woke up and I took a deep breath and my vision had changed back to normal. Everything was a see my best friend and the others looking at me like I'm a monster.

"Where are we?What time is it?"

"Good are in the Big House" Rhett said toneless

I look down to see I'm tie up in vines,when no one was looking, I though _Please let me go vines, thank you_ to see what will happen and slowly they untie them selves. I heard Mr.D yelling "This is why we kill them! She should have been dead before she could talk!" I pretty sure they weren't talking about Rhett or Thalia. "She provoked Zeus and Artemis even more!" And he start to yell again. I check if I had death at my side, I did have it. And carefully walk out of the Big House. I knew how to Shadow travel. Who care if Zeus had my head.I close my eyes and picture the strawberry field and step into the shadows.


	4. OhNO! The Voices are back!

**Lucky you ! Please Review!**

**Me:****I do not own PJO or the HOO **

**Olivia:Why did I leave Camp half-blood?**

**Me: If you shut-up you will fine out! But you need to be in the story**

**Olivia:...**

I open my eye real slowly, to see the strawberry field. I did to camp half-blood to see Chiron,Nico,Jason,Percy,Annabeth, Leo,Piper, Rhett and a about 10 other camper running towards me, I try to run but I run into a person with one eye that smell like peanut butter the smell was so strong it make me gag , I reach for death and Percy yelles "Tyson get away from her!" the monster or Tyson moves and I continuing to run but Chiron catchs me. I scream at the top of my lungs his grip is still and scream they managed to brings me into the big house and sat me down and tie me up with rope. The only people in the room is Chiron,Mr.D,Nico,Jason,Percy,Tyson and Rhett.

"Ok, first will you tell us why you try to kill Thalia?" Chiron asked clamly

"Can you please tell me what happen, the whole thing is blur?" I asked

"Um... well Thalia was about to asked if you want to join the hunter when Nico started to yell and Thalia zaped him and you charged at her your eyes changed to purple,gold and then red. It was so creepy. Then Rhett ran to get chiron but got Mr.D. You had flowers growing form everywhere. You were fighting better then a romen, you disarmed her, at least in 7 seconds flat. You pin her down and your blade was inches from her throat. And Mr.D came in and wrap you in vines." Jason explaind "Nico, are you sure your dad wasn't in his Pluto form? _Quam vetus es vos_?" Chiron asked (**A/N: How old are you?)**

"tredecim did non EGO dico vos ut." I answered (**A/N:thirteen, did not I tell you that.)**

"I'm not sure now" Nico said

"Τι έκανε η Chiron ζήτησε?" Percy asked**(A/N: What did chiron asked?)**

"Πώς παλαιών είμαι." I answered **(A/N:How old I am.)**

everybody stared at me "what?" I asked

"You just answered in to different languages Latin and greek it's forbidden other from the gods and some immortals." Mr.D explaind

"Are there other? Like her?" Rhett asked

"No, she the first one to live past it's third birthday" A new voice said behine me. "Hello,Brother." Chiron said.


	5. Purple Orange Juice

**Yay! You are read this!**

**Me: Saddly ****I do not own PJO or the HOO**

**Rick Riordan: Do you want to?**

**Me:yes**

**Rick Riordan: I know I have it somewhere *looking around***

**The Voice:Ok,back to the story!**

A man with Black hair, sea green eyes dress in bermuda shorts and a hawaiian shirt "Hello, Sons,nephews and nieces, and Thalia you can take off the hat." Thalia appeared form no where.

"I am so sorry Thalia! I did no-" I cried she cut me off and untie me "Thank you." I was still crying

"I still want you to join the hunter." she whisper so Nico couldn't hear and gave me a silver card and smile."Dad what are you doing here? You not here to kill Olivia are,you?" Percy asked

Nico,Jason,Rhett,Thalia,Percy and Tyson step in front of me. "I'm not here to kill son, admire your courageous for your sister,cousin,and best friend." He smile "I will kept this from Zeus as long as I can, but he will fine out. I'm sad to say he hate you with every fiber of his being."

"Kept what from Zeus? Neptune I mean Poseidon" I asked everybody stared

"I guess my brother genes are a bit stronger then your mother's and that why you call me by Romen and Greek names. You have her eyes. But sadly you look like so much like My brother." He joked

"Kept what from, my father?" Thalia asked

" Why her eyes changed. Why she call the gods by both forms. This conversation. Why she fight better then Ares him self. The rest he -bye, Percy and Tyson ." He said

After we said good byes he left in a ball of , I was hungry I'm pretty sure so was Rhett. I still want to see my room "So who is hungry?Other then me?" Jason asked "Of couse you are always hungry, Sparky." Thalia teased I started to laugh to realize no one other then Rhett and Nico have heard me laugh which was a silvery or light and clearly laugh,then a little ball of light came form my throat. _Literally._"DUCK!" I yelled,it had happen before with Rhett we were in her room watching some youtube video I don't remember the name but I started to laugh so hard next thing we know her bed was flipped over, the things on the desser were knocked over, and we flew across the room,It took a while to get thing back to normal, neither of us talk about it afterwards. Everyone ducked in a matter of seconds it was over, when I left my head to see the damage to the room, the couch was flipped over, the ping-pong table was also fliped over. "I'm so sorry" I said going to the couch and try to flip it right back up, but it wouldn't budge, I did said trying. " I thought you took care of that." Rhett exclaimed

"This had happen before?" Chiron asked

"Yep, we were watching a videos and everything flew back even us." Rhett answered

"Dose this happen every time you laugh?" Jason asked

"Nope, it's almost been a year seen that last happen. Can I have a little help here." I said Tyson help me with the couch and Percy and Jason did the ping-pong table "I'm sorry,again" I smiled

"It's wants breakfast?" Chiron asked and lead me,Rhett,Nico,Percy,Tyson,Jason and Thalia to what I remember from the tour was the mess hall pavilion. At least two hundreds camper all in orange T-shirts,the only ones not in orange was me(in a black T-shirt that said 'say no to drugs yes to tacos' and it smells) Nico (a plain black shirt that was clean),Mr.D and pavilion was lit with torches all around the marble columns, a central fire burned in a bronze brazier the size of a bathtub, twenty tables covered in white cloth trimmed in lead me to a table with two plates and cups next two each other and we sat lefted up his cup "For the Gods." the whole room did the same and got up to the fire one table at the time, when it was Hades turn Nico told me what to do, "Drop the food and say 'for Hades and Persephone' if you don't say Persephone you will get rain _is_ the goddess of spring time" He said and I did as I was told hoping not to get rain on.I looked in the cup it was empty, Nico insisted "Speak to it. Whatever you want- nonalcoholic, of course."

I felt silly "Um... Coke" Coke filled it to the brim. I look up to Nico in amazemant, but he was shaking his head "It's breakfast." "Ok, purple orange juice" I said still feeling silly the cup turn orange then a lilac. I took a sip it didn't taste like orange juice it taste like my foster mother sweet tea, I was going to tell Nico but he was to busy stuffing his face, so I continue to drink the sixth sip my chest was on fire I couldn't take the pain and let it take over I just let out "Help." In a soft whisper and close my eyes.


	6. Nico POV

**Thank you for reading this! School about start for me! That great you guys you get a new chapters for five days straight ! hopefully someone said Yay!**

**Me: This is the ****disclaimer:I do not own PJO or the HOO* In a will. voice***

**The rest of the Black Eyes Peas,**

**Fergie: I'm addicted and I just can't get enough**

**Taboo: Honey got me runnin like I'm flow joe**

**.ap: Suck in your bed rock**

**Me:What the Ponies! **

**Fegie: This isn't the Staples stadium?**

**Me:No this is my disclaimer for Fanfiction and the black eyes peas now. Ok back to the story!**

**Nico P.O.V**

I heard a soft whipser, I stop eating to see Olivia's face lose the color she had and her eyes close. I pick her up in my lap like she was a baby, "Olivia, wake up." I nugged her, she didn't move her life aura was fading quickly. "HELP" I screamed the whole pavilion when dead silence, everyone was stared at Olivia, I guess no one had seen her sentes she was Solace and afew others Apollo children, look at her and one of the Apollo kids check her pluse "Her heart is still beating" He announced the air and the room lighten."But she needs a little shock." By that time Rhett, Chiron,Percy,Tyson,Jason and Thalia where in a huddle around us, blocking the rest of the demi-gods viewed. Chiron took her cup and took a sip and spit it out "Why does Olivia's drink taste like nectar and contila gods poison?" He asked "I don't know. I don't think she had nectar, yet. She ask the cup for purple orange juice." I explained as Jason staped her ligthly. "All but senior counselors, Out! " Chiron yelled the room cleared about six seconds and leaved twently-four demi-gods the senior counselors, the few apollo kids and Rhett. "Don't touch her." Chiron ordered, the two apollo kids drop her on the floor and she lay motionless "Who is she?" Clarissa asked and kicked Olivia's foot "Her name is Olivia, and do not kick her" I grolwed "Chiron can't we give her some nectar? Or something." Percy asked "_Really!_ Seaweed brain, you did hear you father! She the first one live past her third birthday! So we do not know how to healed her's type! Plus nectar got her into this." Thalia explain and slap him in the back of his head "Ouch" he said "What is going on?" Colin the counselor for hebe cabin asked . "Well it is a long story,Nico will explain. She is your half-sister. Will may you pray to your father." The apollo children started to pray. I was about to start but there was a flash light "Look away,children" Chiron said. There was Apollo him self was standing next to Will and another Apollo girl "Hey,kids!" Apollo said cheerfully then looking at Olivia. "Will,Sare,Amy,Sam,and Lily! This is not how you take care of someone!" Apollo exclaimed and pick Olivia up and sat down. "Nico what do you know about Olivia?" I explained and end with him coming

"Oh this is the little girl Zeus." Apollo looked down "It's sad to see pretty girl died. Especially at the hands of Zeus, he alway like to play with them." He said sadly "How dose Lord Z-?" Annabeth was cut off by Olivia's screaming "STOP!" Olivia shrieked. Apollo took off from her screaming "Are you okay?" I asked and I noticed burns on her wrist "Yep. Where is Bacchus I mean Dionysus?" she asked quickly "Who said that?" Mr.D came into the mess hall "I did and I need to ask you somethings?" Olivia admitted here eyes flash a fire red. "Asked away" Mr.D when ghost pale when he saw Olivia's eyes "Anyone but Dionysus,Chiron,Nico. Out!" she ordered and her eyes turn gold "Wait. Why is a thirteen year old ordering us around?" Clarissa asked and she saw Olivia's eyes and ran out of the mess hall."Why should we leave?" Rhett asked and pointed to Percy,Annabeth,Jason and Thalia. "Because it's between Me and Dionysus. I don't even want Nico to head what I'm about to yell at Dionysus." She said calmly "Well, I am staying." Rhett said She,Percy,Annabeth,Thalia and Jason sat down Olivia didn't look please "Ok, just don't asked questions." Olivia noticed the burns and tried to hide it, and said something under her breath.


	7. The story of Olivia

Please let me know you are out there. Hello?

Me: I do not own PJO or the HOO ~ Bored playing with a yoyo~

Some Random Hot dude: Hey, is this some disclaimer?

Me: Yep ~jumping up to meet the nice dude~ Ok, Back to the story!

Olivia's P.O.V

I took Death out of its sheath. I knew I couldn't kill Dionysus, but I could still make him pee his pants.

"What happened? Why are you calling Mr. D by his name? Why do you have those burns?" Nico asked.

"Let me explain, then go to the burns, and why I'm with Mr. D, Dionysus." I swung Death around with action like I was going to throw it.

"Where should I start, Dionysus?" - I threw Death above his head and his pants got wet- "Hmm... I was in front of Zeus and I was chained-up by my wrists. When I tried to get out of them I got burned—so that's how I have the burns. Zeus called Dionysus and asked me what Dionysus was the god of. I said wine and madness. Zeus said he would take five years off of something. Next thing I knew, I saw things from my past. Dionysus, do you have any questions about what you saw?"

I looked over at Nico, and saw Percy and Jason holding him back.

"Who were the boy and the man?" Dionysus asked.

"Who?" Rhett asked.

"Hmm... you don't recognize them. I'm hurt. The man was my step-dad, son of Aphrodite—who truly loved my mother. He knew who my real dad was, but still loved her. He took care of me and my brother when my mother died. Until Hades sent a hellhound after him, and he was killed. Any questions so far?" I asked.

Rhett raised her hand like we were in school. "You had a brother?" she asked softly.

"Yep, he started Camp Half-Blood when he was seven—also the year I was born—and he stayed in the Hermes cabin. He knew who are our dad was. When he was thirteen and packing for camp, I was going to ask if I could come with him. But Echidna and her Chihuahua attacked him. When I walked inside his room, he pushed me in a corner and killed Echidna. But her pet was about to attack me, and that little demon killed him. I stayed here and there. Never too long. Any questions?"

Everyone sat still.

"Um... What were your brother's name and your stepdad's?" Annabeth asked.

"My brother was called Olivier. Dad's was James. Anymore questions?"

Everyone sat still.

"Okay. If anyone needs me, I'll be somewhere. Don't try to find me." I walked out of the Mess hall.

I needed to kill something. I kept walking until I came to the border line of the camp. There had to be something I could kill out there. I stepped over the line and suddenly went face to face with Echidna and her Chihuahua.

"What doesn't Uncle Zeus like you? Because you aren't coming back to him," I said, reaching for Death. But it wasn't there. I remembered it was in the Mess.

I didn't have Zahur's knife. However, I remembered I took my brother's Camp Half Blood necklace. Actually, it had been my mother's and stepfather's beads when they were here, along with two wedding bands, a little pomegranate, a dove, and Cerberus.

I lightly tapped the pomegranate, and the fruit turned into a beautiful sword, deep red when the sun caught it.

Echidna lunged at me, but I stepped out of the way just in time. She sent that demon dog after me. It tried to bite me, but it just bit the blade. And it caught on fire. Okay, that was new. With one swing, the dog turned to dust.

"My dog! You will die just like your brother," Echidna hissed.

A new rage fell upon me. How dare she talk about my brother!

She had to die.

I acted like was going to swing right, but instead, I swung left. And poof! Dust landed on me. Great. How was I going to explain this to Nico?

Then I have this fruit sword, I thought. I said "pomegranate" in Greek and it turned back into the little charm.

I ran to the Hades' cabin to see my room, and more importantly, to take a shower.

Walking into the cabin, I heard that the T.V. was on. I didn't feel like talking. I just walked to my door for my room.

Slowly turning the knob, I saw a room with a black loft bed with ivy climbing the ladder. The comforter was black and green, and where the pillows were, a white pendant lamp hung on the wall.

The walls were spring green with two doors both painted black. I opened one to see it was the bathroom; I did a happy dance to see a shower, and quickly undressed.

I jumped into the shower. It was so nice to feel hot, clean water on my bare skin. As I wrapped my towel around myself I recalled that I didn't have pajamas or clothes. Great.

I opened the other door, hoping it wasn't another bathroom. I saw nightgowns, black Camp Half Blood shirts and black pants. I quickly threw on a midnight blue nightgown and walked to the living room.

"Hey," Nico said and motioned me to join him on the couch.

I did. I told him about the necklace, how it was my brother's.

After an hour of watching Glee—because Nico had the remote—I was sleepy.

"Good night," I said, and dragged myself off to my room. Then fell into a dreamless sleep.


	8. Her Eyes

**Hello to the people who read this! Sorry about the wait, and the short chapter.**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own PJO or the HOO **

**I have been asked to explain Olivia Family Ok: Persephone had a demigod, Hades found out instead of killing her, he fell for her. He was in the Pluto form, so Olivia and Olivier are tri-bloods.**

**Me: I don't know what to do. ~walking off~**

**Olivia: ok back to the story!**

**Nico P.O.V. again...**

Ones Olivia when to bed I jumped from the couch and walk into the shadows to visit Hades. I walk into argument between Hades,Persephone and Thanatos, Hades was about to speak when he saw me, he closed his mouth and open it again. "Hello, Nico. How are you? Thanatos I think it's time for you to leave." He tried to sound calm "Wait! Can Thanatos stay? I need to asked something!" I yelled "Okay, What do you wanted?" Hades ask "I wan-... I want you to bring Olivier and Bianca back alive?" I said really fast hoping they didn't understand. "Why should I bring Olivier and Bianca back alive?" Hades asked "Um... I can tell Olivia blames herself for his death, if you bring Olivier back I know she won't us everything as in girly stuff, being a sister, and other " I begged "Hello." someone one said behinded me, turn anound to see a boy about my age with a oval face, tanned skin, largre deep green eyes, curly chestnut-brown hair, dress in jeans, button down shirt and Vans. I jumped back he look like a Apollo kid or Aphrodite kid. Bianca was still had dark, silky hair and olive skin but she was dress in a tee-shirt and jeans they both had a backpack. All three of us looked at Hades "Thank you!" We said simultaneity Thanatos didn't look happy about my sister and Olivier are alive.

" I think it time to go back to the cabin, before Olivia wakes up." I said walking into the shadows Olivier walk right in like it wasn't his first time I wonder if it wasn't new to Olivia. Bianca was a little if, till I push her in. She landed on the couch, "Hey, Nico, why did you do that?" she smack the back of my head "Oww!" I yelled, then Olivia comes out with the pomegranate sword her eyes were a red and slowly turn into gold, I was just think are her eye ever going to go back to green.


	9. The Boy with the Hazle Eyes

**Thank for reading**

**Me: as always I don't own the PJO. ~Huge fly~~ scream~**

**Huge fly: No need to sream. ~get slap with a huge fly swater~**

**Me: ok back to the story.**

**Olivia P.O.V**

When I saw Olivier, my bother Oliver**.**A boy about Nico's age with a oval face, tanned skin, largre deep green eyes, curly chestnut-brown hair, dress in jeans, button down shirt and arms were out as he was about to hug me, I duck under his arm out of his reach in a matter of seconds I had my sword at his neck think _I need to get Death back._

"Who are you?" I said coldy and calmedly "Olivier Wooten." He's said calmly I said as I did, but Mosters in my dreams have mocked me with him, I didn't know if this was real _No It's not it just a nightmare, just slap your self and you will wake up._

"Prove it" I try to sound calm but it come out shaky, not alot of poeple really know my pasted, I'm not sure even if I remember it and I don't want to.

"When you were five you hided your self in my suit case when I was coming here that summer and you almost got away with it, if it wasn't for Pluto telling me you were in there." He said it was a big joke. I remember but I never knew how he knew I was in there, I retracked my sword from his neck slow but still kept it out. "Now will you give your big bother a hug." He said "I don't hug." I said coldly he looked hurt as if I would still be that same little six years olded, news flash I'm years without anyone, not letting anyone in, when I do, they all in up dead. "Olivia I think you need go back to bed. We will talk about in the morning." Nico ordered "And don't think about leaving." he added. I do I'm not happy about it, and head off to bed and fall alseep.

I'm waked up by a girl with dark, silky hair and olive skin in blue jeans and a orange shirt. "Hello, I'm Bianca, Nico full sister. It's time to get up, we almost meet last night but you were busy with you bother. Hurry we are going to miss breakfast." Last night came rushing back to me, I jump down from my bed and hurry up and get dress. Bianca dose my hair in french braid down my back, I turned around to see a smile on her face.

We enter the mess hall, it was like a funeral it was so waves us over instead of two plates there were four, I saw my bother for the first time in day light. It was him for sure, his sitting across from Nico.I ran over and beared hug him so hard he spit out his juice all over Nico.

"I thought you didn't hug?" He wispered

"Who knew? Olivier doesn't always joke around." I teased.

We after we eat breakfast, I realize I haven't been attacked today I guessed Nico has to.

"Hey,pip-squeak you make through breakfast !" he and Bianca looked at him weird, I guessed he hasn't told them what has happen.

"So what are we doing first?" I asked

"Archery with the Apollo cabin." Nico said

Once we reach the archery field,they gave each of a bow and arrow, they set everyone arrow on fire but mine,which was smart of them. After awhile Bianca has hit the bulls-eyes everytime, Nico and Olivier has hit or got closed to hit the bulls-eyes,and me, let just say the tress hate me more a cute apollo boy, with blond hair hazle eyes about few inches tall then me, comes and tells me: 'I doing it wrong'. He wraps his arms around mine to hold the quiver, he put in a bow and then release sent it straight to the bulls-eye. He quickly let go of my arms making me drop the quiver, I look up to Nico and Olivier stared harshly at the boy. Bianca smile softly and rolled her eyes. After the leason was over I walk up to the blond boy to thank him and to ask his name.

"Thank you, sorry about my bothers. What your name? Mine is-" he interrupted me.

"Olivia. I think everyone here know you and the Apollo cabin knows you the best so far at this camp, aren't you the queen of klutzness? My name is Alexander you can call me Alex,and it's okay" He smile at the end."Don't try hurting you self to see me." he add, I rolled my eyes and walked away,and I trip over a tree root, Alex was there to catch me.

**HOPED YOU LIKE IT ! THEN REVIWE!PLEASE I WILL GIVE YOU A PUPPY!TELL ME WHATS YOUR PART!**


End file.
